bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dress Up Day
Dress Up Day is the 19th episode of Blue's Clues from season 5. Characters Present *Blue *Joe *Sidetable Drawer *Mr. Salt (picture frame) *Mailbox *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Periwinkle (speaking cameo appearance) *Ostrich (debut) *Felix (cameo) *Trevor (cameo) *Billy Chicken (cameo) *Miss Marigold (cameo) *Baby Bear (cameo) *Baby Baby Bear (cameo) *Pig (cameo) Summary The characters are playing dress up and we get to watch them, join in and have some fun pretending. The fun starts as Joe becomes an explorer and later dresses up as a robot. They see some of our favorite characters dress up as a crossing guard, an astronaut and more. Later, in the Skidoo segment, they help an ostrich to put on a play, finding the proper props and costumes to make the play work. Recap Coming soon. Trivia *This is Joe's version of Blue's Big Costume Party. *The costumes that the characters were seen wearing in this episode are: **Joe - explorer, robot, elephant (during the skidoo segment), a duck **Blue - giraffe, princess (during the skidoo segment) **Sidetable Drawer - ice cream truck **Shovel - astronaut **Pail - pig **Slippery - crossing guard **Periwinkle - taxi driver **Mailbox - alligator **The Viewer - frog *Joe's vocals for the Blue's Clues Theme Song are re-recorded for this episode. *This is the first episode that Joe wears his purple shirt. *In the scene where Joe walked to Periwinkle and Slippery on the way to find the second clue, the Thinking Time segment music from Words is heard. Gallery 199188.jpg sidetable ice cream truck.jpg|Sidetable Drawer dressed as an ice cream truck Blue 1.jpg blue dressed as a giraffe.jpg|Blue dressed as a giraffe mr salt frame.jpg|Mr. Salt in a picture dressed as a rabbit joe costumes.jpg blue's clues song.jpg blue giraffe.jpg joe robot.jpg a clue on the color green.jpg|First Clue: Green Color_Green.png pail dress up as a pig.jpg|Pail dressed as a pig Dress Up Day_001.jpg shovel astronaut.jpg|Shovel dressed as a robot slippery soap crossing guard.jpg|Slippery Soap dressed as a crossing guard periwinkle bus.jpg|Periwinle dressed as a taxi driver Dress Up Day_002.jpg|Second Clue: Pond Pond.png MAIL_22.jpg mailbox crocodile.jpg|Joe is surprised by Mailbox who is dressed like an alligator blue stage set.jpg joe and blue at ostrich's stage.jpg joe and blue at ostrich's stage2.jpg joe and blue at ostrich's stage3.jpg joe and blue at ostrich's stage4.jpg joe and blue at ostrich's stage5.jpg joe elephant.jpg props.jpg blue and joe props.jpg princess blue.jpg joe elephant and princess blue.jpg princess blue angry.jpg blue and joe shelf.jpg joe elephant and princess blue2.jpg princess blue angry2.jpg joe elephant and princess blue3.jpg hopping clue.jpg|Third Clue: Hopping Hopping.jpg joe clues.jpg we sat on down.jpg Dress Up Day_003.jpg mr salt frame2.jpg|Mr. Salt in a picture dressed as a sailor Nick jr. productions.png Pond2.png Color Green 2.png Watch Episode http://kisscartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-05-Episode-016-Dress-Up-Day?id=61684 Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 5 Category:Joe Episodes Category:Purple Shirt Category:Yellow Shirt Category:Mailtime Before 3rd Clue Category:Episodes focusing on Joe Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Shovel Category:Episodes focusing on Pail Category:Episodes focusing on Slippery Soap